It may be advantageous or desirable to enhance the natural physical structure of a person's leg between the knee and the ankle. For example, a person whose calves are too small for particular boots, may find it advantageous to enhance the legs in the calf area to achieve a proper boot fit and/or look. Otherwise, the boots may be too loose, uncomfortable, or fall down or improperly sag on the person's leg. As another example, a person whose legs around the ankle area are too small for particular boots, may find it advantageous to enhance the legs in the Achilles tendon/ankle area to achieve a proper boot fit and/or look. Otherwise, the boots (e.g., ankle boots) may appear too big.
As another example, leggings are an article of clothing designed to fit snuggly around a wearer's leg thereby exposing the shape of the wearer's leg. A person wearing legging may desire to enhance the appearance of his/her lower legs. Similarly, a person wearing socks with an outfit that exposes the socks and hence the shape of the wearer's legs, may find it desirable to enhance the appearance of his/her lower legs.